A Different Kind of Love: HikaruKaoru Alphabet
by abbytemple
Summary: An alphabet story based on the Hikaru/Kaoru pairing. Mentions of sex, and there are a whole lot of kissing and romance scenes. If don't like, don't read. I don't own Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter to my Hikaru/Kaoru alphabet fic. Enjoy.**

**A is for Alone**

Being alone was their worst fear, especially Kaoru's. He was always afraid that someday Hikaru would leave him and they'd never see each other again. Even though he knew it was something that Hikaru would never do, the thought of it still haunted him. He didn't think that Hikaru would leave him, he was just afraid that eventually he would.

He laid on the bed thinking. Thinking about Hikaru, and his reaction to find that Kaoru was home early from school. Kaoru had been walking alone in the hall at school and then he woke up in the infirmary with a massive headache and was sent home. He knew that Hikaru would have known what happened by now. He was supposed to be home in about an hour anyway. If Kaoru was hurt, sometimes Hikaru would make a big fuss over it, sometimes it was over nothing.

Kaoru closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep. Hikaru would probably wake him when he gets home. But he couldn't fall asleep, he was thinking too much. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he finally fell asleep. A little later, he woke to the sound of the bedroom door closing.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said laying down next to his twin, looking him up and down.

"Hey," Kaoru said rubbing his eyes. He was still tired and hadn't gotten enough sleep lately.

"What happened to you today?" Hikaru asked wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist.

"I was walking, then woke up, then was sent home," Kaoru wanted to make it as simple as he could.

"You probably just fainted," Hikaru guessed.

"Yeah, probably," Kaoru said closing his eyes again.

"Go back to sleep Kaoru, I don't want you to faint again," Hikaru suggested and unwrapped his arms from the youngest of the two.

"Wait…stay with me?" Kaoru asked shyly while gripping onto Hikaru's hand. The oldest laughed then nodded. They lay with their arms wrapped around each other, Kaoru's head on Hikaru's chest.

"I love you," Hikaru whispered.

"Hikaru…will you ever leave me?" Kaoru finally had the courage to ask.

"Kaoru, look at me," Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin so he was looking him right in the eye.

"What?" Kaoru was a little afraid and a little excited.

"I'll never leave you, I love you oh, Kaoru, I love you so much," Hikaru locked lips with Kaoru which at first took Kaoru by surprise, but then he melted into it. Hikaru's lips were soft and warm, which made Kaoru melt into it even were both happy, it was all that mattered.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know," Kaoru said breaking the kiss. Hikaru said exactly what Kaoru wanted to hear.

"I'll never leave you,".

**Well, there's something I didn't plan on doing today. Please follow, favorite, and or review. I love reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

**B is for Beauty**

**Hikaru's POV**

Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru. You're in all my thoughts, you're always in my head. I love it even more that I get to see you every day. I get to hold your hand, comfort you when you're sad. Every day I get to touch you and kiss you and love you. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I love the way you look, even though you look like me. You always seem different than I am. Maybe it's the way you glow, the way you make a sad, rainy day happy and sunny again. It's the way you love. Your love is nothing like I've seen or imagined it to be. I never know what to expect but to expect the unexpected. You're full of surprises. Your attitude sometimes can change so fast it's hardly noticeable. But I notice, only I notice. I'm the only one that knows you well enough. I know how you talk and walk, and maybe others may as well. I know how you show love, I know how you kiss, and touch and how and where you liked to be kissed and touched. Only I will know your love, only you will know mine.

The way you laugh, whisper something dirty in my ear so only I can hear it, the way you murmur against my neck. The way you make me feel is something no one else can make me feel. I don't know how we ended up this way and I don't care. I just want to be able to touch you where no one else has, kiss you like it's the last day we live, love you like no one else has. That's the beauty in you Kaoru. The fact that you're able to love and not care what others think. That you only want to love me, I want you to only love me. I don't want that to change. Ever.

**Wow. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back again. Let's get to the chapter now shall we?**

**C is for Comfort**

**Kaoru's POV**

I sat on the bed with tears streaming down my face, I trying my best not to sob. I didn't want to wake Hikaru, who was peacefully sleeping next to me. How can he be so strong? It must be because he's the oldest. Or was he just hiding it so I won't see his pain. I didn't want him to be in pain, I didn't either. I started to sob quietly then covered my mouth with my hand. I didn't want Hikaru to see me cry, even though he's seen me cry before. I've never cried because of this before. Ever since we started being together, we were afraid of being found out. I was afraid that if people found out, our parents would separate us into different school, rooms, countries maybe. He was my everything. I could tell Hikaru was too by the way the fear in his eyes showed when we once brought up the subject.

"Hey…Kaoru," Hikaru tugged at my arm. I started to sob, the moment he touched me.

"Hik…Hikaru," I whispered in between sobs.

"Hey, come here, it's ok, it's ok," Hikaru pulled me into his arms, gently rocking me, and kissing my hair.

"I don't want us to be separated," I said quickly. I was still sobbing, but I was slowly starting to calm down.

"No, we won't, we won't, I promise, I love you too much to let that happen," Hikaru promised and continued to rock and kiss me.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean to wake you," I apologized. I really didn't mean to wake him up, I didn't mean to cry either.

"Shhh, it's ok, I love you," Hikaru said the words I needed to hear. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said looking up at my lover. Hikaru's fingers lingered on my lips and I took one in my mouth, gently kissing and sucking on it.

"Show me?" Hikaru whispered in my ear. I let go of his finger and nodded. I was pushed back down on the bed with Hikaru on top of me.

"Maybe I should cry more often," I whispered to myself. I heard Hikaru laugh, then he kissed me hard, something I wasn't expecting, but I loved it. I feel like he could comfort me in all situations.

**Ok, well. Keep reviewing, following, and stuff and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back already? Cool, I never usually update this fast but this is good for me. Enjoy. I really like writing this.**

**D is for Dancing**

Kaoru didn't really like dancing. He wasn't good at it either, so he didn't do it. All he understood was that Tamaki wanted them to be able to dance, he didn't know why though. It wasn't **that** important, was it?

"I don't see why he's making us do this," Kaoru complained. Hikaru was ok with Tamaki's idea, and could see why Kaoru didn't want to go along with it.

"I don't either but I guess we gotta do it," Hikaru said looking up from his homework. Kaoru sighed. Sometimes he really hated Tamaki's ideas. Both went back to their homework that they didn't want to do and finished after about an hour.

"What do you want to do?" Kaoru asked leaning against the wall, bored from doing nothing.

"I don't know, I'm bored too," Hikaru said getting up and wrapping his arms around Kaoru. They seemed to stay like that for a while, their arms wrapped around each other with Hikaru resting his head between Kaoru's neck and shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to bed early," Kaoru suggested and held Hikaru's hand.

"No," Hikaru whined, pulling Kaoru into his embrace. Kaoru smiled and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, with Hikaru's arms wrapped around Kaoru's waist again.

"I love you," Kaoru said sleepily.

"I love you too…we're kinda doing it," Hikaru laughed.

"Doing what?" Kaoru was confused.

"I wish we could dance in this position instead of being like ten feet away," Hikaru pointed out. It was true, they kind of were but they weren't moving anywhere.

"Oh yeah, kinda," Kaoru said quietly.

"It's much more comfortable, I think the guests would like it," Hikaru joked around about what the girls would like a lot. But as long as they were comfortable with it, they didn't seem to care.

"Yes," Kaoru whispered, lying his head in Hikaru's shoulder.

"Are you falling asleep?" Hikaru murmured into Kaoru's hair.

"Yes," Kaoru said, finally closing his eyes.

"Come on, let's go to bed, you're already falling asleep," Hikaru said lying Kaoru on the bed, helping him get out of his clothes. Then after Hikaru got himself out of his own, he climbed in bed with his twin, who was already half asleep.

Hikaru never liked dancing either, he thought it was too distant and too much on the fancy and elegant side. He thought dancing with a partner should be about love and emotions. Whenever he danced with Kaoru, he always felt the need to be closer to him, like he was too far away. Thinking about it, the older of the two also fell asleep.

"Hikaru, wake up, wake up," Hikaru woke to Kaoru shaking him, telling him they needed to go to school. They both got dressed and went to school, then going to the Host Club. Sometimes they both really liked when they got a break before they had other guests. Tamaki would then use the time to tell them to practice the stupid dancing, and so they did. But not how they were supposed to, they did it how they wanted, how they would curl up in their room but with holding hands. They did get a few stares from the rest of the Host Club but did they care, no.

"That's a good idea, it's a good position for the act!" Tamaki later explained.

"Yeah, acting," Kaoru whispered so only Hikaru could hear him. They exchanged smiles and went back to entertaining their guests. It was nice feeling like the way that they did things, was the right way because to them it was. Even if it involved dancing for some odd reason.

**Ok, well, that was a little challenging because I didn't really have any idea why the twins would need to know how to dance, but I guess it worked out. Please review and I will give you invisible cake! *hands reviewer invisible cake***


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back already yay! Thanks to everyone who followed already, I really appreciate it. On to the chapter, enjoy.**

**E is for Emotions**

**Kaoru's POV**

You make me feel so many different feelings, so many emotions. Why? Sometimes you make me feel sad. I feel sad because not everyone likes our type of relationship. I would do anything to be with you forever, nothing pulling us apart. We are serious, it's not a game like people think it is, they think it's all an act but they don't know anything. It makes me feel sad because we are not accepted.

When I'm not sad, you make me happy. I don't think there was ever a day where you didn't make me laugh. I love being able to make you happy, no matter what it is. Whether it's just laughing with you or kissing you. If you're happy, I'm happy, and if I'm happy, you're happy.

Sometimes you make me angry. But it's not you that makes me angry Hikaru, it's the world. How can a love that is hated so much, feel so right, like it's meant to be? I'm angry that people don't respect us because we're together. I'm angry that I can't marry you, and be treated like we should be. We're just normal teenagers in love, there's nothing wrong with that.

You make me feel the things I've never felt before. You make me love, and you make me feel loved. There's nothing better than that. It's all I've ever wanted, to be loved and cared about. You make me feel so many different things, and I think I like it. The list of emotions could go on for miles and miles. It's different, and I like it.

**Kay, please please please review! Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again, is anyone getting tired of me? Ha ha. Tell me in a review. Enjoy!**

**F is for Fever**

**Hikaru's POV**

When I woke the first thing that came to my mind was the fact that it was Saturday.

"Hey, Kaoru," I said softly, shaking Kaoru lightly.

"What?" Kaoru mumbled.

"I'm waking you up, it's Saturday morning," I said getting up and walking to Kaoru's side of the bed. He wasn't facing me and I wanted him to get up.

"Yes, it is so go back to sleep," Kaoru's mumbling continued.

"Woah, are you ok?" I asked. Kaoru's face was red and he was all sweaty.

"No," Kaoru said opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question," I was at the edge of the bed so after he sat up, I got on the bed with him. I sat where he was once lying down. Kaoru laid down again and rested his head on my lap.

"I feel gross," Kaoru mumbled once again.

"Let's go take a bath," I suggested then seeing Kaoru smile and nod. He liked taking baths when he didn't feel good, and he liked it even more if I was there too. I helped him up, watching him so if he fell, I could catch him before he got hurt. I ran the bath, being careful not to make it too hot while Kaoru slowly undressed. Once the bath was filled up, Kaoru went in and rested his head on the edge. I got a facecloth and wet it a little with cold water from the sink. After that I stripped down to nothing and got in with Kaoru. His back was on my chest, his head resting at my shoulder. I placed the cold cloth in his forehead, once I put the cloth on his head hi flinched.

"What's that for?" Kaoru asked but didn't pull away.

"So you don't get to hot, you are the one with a fever," I pointed out. I kept the cloth on his forehead with one hand, my other was around his waist pulling him closer.

"Oh, ok, I love you," Kaoru said looking up at me. I took the cloth off him, and smiled.

"I love you too," I replied then put the cloth back on his forehead. We stayed like that for a while until Kaoru almost fell asleep on me. I helped him dry off and get into his clothes. I've seen Kaoru naked before but it took all my self-control to not take him right then and there. We spent the rest of the day doing nothing. Mainly just talking about practically everything. School, Host Club, us, everything.

"Hey, Hikaru," Kaoru said excitedly. I jumped up, what did I miss?

"What is it love?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

"You're gonna get a fever too," Kaoru pointed out. I laughed at his comment.

"Oh, well, then I get a fever," I didn't care, I really didn't.

"Is it time to go to sleep yet?" Kaoru asked sleepily. It was only 6 o'clock.

"Nope, not yet baby," I whispered. Why did I? Not even I knew, it had been a very strange day.

"Aww," Kaoru groaned and started playing with my fingers. One of the things he did to keep himself occupied for some reason.

Once it was time to go back to sleep, Kaoru was more than excited. He liked sleeping, especially when he was sick. His fever had gone down massively. But when he was sleeping, he forgot he was even sick. He hated fevers, but I was always there to make him forget about them.

**Ok good another chapter done, please review. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of Fanfiction. Onto the next chapter, enjoy!**

**G is for Games**

**Hikaru's POV**

There were so many games we played. There were some that others knew about, then there were the games that Kaoru and I kept to ourselves. We had our reasons, they were private games.

"Hey, Kaoru?" I said trying to get his attention. I had an idea for a new game even though it was almost the middle of the night.

"What?" Kaoru asked looking up at me.

"Want to play a game?" I couldn't help smiling.

"What kind of game?" Kaoru asked getting the point.

"What do you think?" I said running my hands down his sides.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru jumped. I laughed.

"It's ok, we don't have to if you don't want to," I told him, giving up on that game.

"Ok, I'm not ready just yet," Kaoru said taking my hand in his.

"I would wait a thousand years until you're ready, in the meantime, what game do you want to play?" I asked.

"I got an idea, let's play the, What Freaks Tamaki Out the Most game," Kaoru said laughing, I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, we'll do that tomorrow at the club," I said laughing along with Kaoru.

"Great, goodnight Hikaru, I love you," Kaoru said turning over and closing his eyes.

"I love you too," I replied, smiling at his comment I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning went like usual until Kaoru brought up the idea of the new game. We couldn't decide on what might freak him out because so many things did. Our classes were as boring as usual, and didn't interest us at all. We couldn't wait to get to the club. All my mind was focusing on was Tamaki's reactions to different things. Once we got to the club, my heart was beating fast. I knew exactly what to do.

"Hey Tamaki!" I yelled from across the room. We didn't have guests at the moment.

"What Hikaru?" Tamaki yelled back. Once he looked back at me, I pulled Kaoru in and kissed him hard. Kaoru was surprised at first, but then went along with it. We parted to see Tamaki in his corner with a red face. Kyoya shrugged and continued writing in his notebook. Everyone else went back to what they were doing before, like they weren't surprised.

"I think we've done enough damage to him," I whispered. Kaoru laughed. We spent the rest of the day we did our "acts" and went home. We always loved playing our games.

**Please review! Until next chapter, everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I've been updating this story very very very quickly and I'm very proud of myself.**

**H is for Hands**

**Kaoru's POV**

His hands, my hands, our hands roaming everywhere. Night was my favorite time, because of me and Hikaru. Hikaru was the dominant one out of us, he loved being in control. But at night we were alone, by ourselves, in private, and we liked it that way. I loved being able to touch him and I loved it when he touched me.

"Hey, Hikaru?" I said waking him. It was 2 o'clock in the morning.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked rubbing his eyes.

"Um, when was your first?" I asked nervously. I really regretted waking up.

"Silly, I haven't had mine yet," Hikaru started to laugh at me.

"Oh, sorry," I turned red.

"It's ok, why'd you ask?" Hikaru stopped laughing and started talking serious.

"Sorry, forget I asked," I turned away in embarrassment.

"You like it when I touch you, don't you?" Hikaru asked taking my hand in his like he always did.

"Yeah, it's just…what if we go all the way?" I asked quietly, my face turning even redder.

"Do you want to, at some point?" Hikaru said squeezing my hand a little. I nodded.

"Can we, not now but can we?" I asked. I really, really wanted to, but I didn't know what Hikaru thought of it.

"Yes, of course, I'm ready when you're ready," Hikaru laughed and kissed my hand.

"I love you," I told him. I could never tell him enough.

"I love you too," Hikaru replied.

"Let's go back to sleep," I said feeling like I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Hikaru nodded and we curled up together and started to fall asleep. I loved it when he touched me, when I could curl up in his arms. Best of all, it was something that only I, could experience.

**Yay. They talk about sex, I didn't know where that was gonna go so I made up that conversation. please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. I got nothing to say. Enjoy.**

**I is for Innocent**

**Hikaru's POV**

How to begin. How to think, speak, act, it's no act. I wasn't sorry. I loved him, he loved me, and nothing would change that. It was so innocent, I was innocent, and he was so innocent. It hurt when he would ask if it was wrong, if the relationship was bad, if his feelings were wrong. He didn't know better when he asked me those questions. He would see that I was sad after and would apologize and tell me that he loves me a thousand times over again. But it wasn't him that made me upset. He'd never been in a relationship before and certainly not one like this. I hadn't either.

The way Kaoru would crawl closer to me in the middle of the night was innocent. I hated thinking about the ones who would hate us just because of it. If we were started at, I would try my best to keep my temper because I didn't want to scare Kaoru. He didn't like it when I was angry. I didn't like seeing him sad or scared, so I tried my best to make sure that he never had to feel that way. He was so cute when he was the happy, loving person he was. It was all so innocent. That's all I thought about. He made me happy, I made him happy. Wasn't that all that mattered?

**It's 4 am here so I'm sorry if this seems bad or really messed up. I hope you liked it though. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, again. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**J is for Jocks**

**Kaoru's POV**

We thought it was still a secret. We didn't know that people knew about us. Did they know or was it just because of the Host Club? Secretly, Hikaru and I would sometimes hold hands during the school day when we weren't hosting. Did someone see us?

"Idiot," someone said as a walked down the hall by myself. I looked down, trying to hide the sadness.

"Fairy," I heard someone else say. I gulped, trying to get rid of the feeling like I was going to cry. I was gay, so what, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Disgusting," was the last straw. I let the tears run down my face, looking down to make sure no one saw me. I didn't cry, I usually never cried, but this time I cried.

"Hey, Kaoru, wait up!" Hikaru called out from behind me. I gasped and quickly wiped away my tears with my sleeve.

"Hey," I faked a smile. I was a little afraid to face Hikaru because I was sure that my eyes were red.

"Happy we're going to the Host Club?" Hikaru asked, taking my hand. I nodded, choosing not to look at him.

We finally got to the Host Club, and I let out a breath that I was holding since Hikaru grabbed my hand. I looked around, everything was just like it should be. Honey and Mori were together, Kyoya was writing in that stupid book, Tamaki was bothering Haruhi, and Haruhi was being bothered by Tamaki. I sat on the couch with Hikaru and bit my lip.

"Hey, you ok?" Hikaru slung his arm around me.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I snugged into his chest. I knew he could sense something was wrong, he was tense.

"Sure," I could tell he was rolling his eyes, but he held me tighter. Today we didn't have a theme which I thought was a good thing, because I wasn't in the mood to dress up. Our first guests came and our "acts" began.

"So you see, Kaoru's been a little upset lately, and I'm so glad that I made him smile last night," Hikaru had to bring this up then. Really? The girls start screaming, fainting, or both. I still sat there cuddled up in Hikaru's chest, I didn't want to move.

"Oh, Hikaru, don't tell them that, it's embarrassing," I blushed and hid my face in his chest. It was actually embarrassing, I knew he would bring it up later. I was pretty sure that he saw me cry. After the hosting was done, we finally got to go home. It was about time, but I didn't want to talk.

"Kaoru," I heard Hikaru calling for me. I knew I had no choice but to talk to him.

"Yes," I answered nervously. I didn't know what to say. I really didn't.

"There's something wrong, with you I mean, I can feel there is, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked putting his arm around me once again.

"Something," was all I said, curling up in his chest again. I liked doing that.

"Tell me when we get home, ok?" Hikaru said looking into my eyes. Sometimes the fact that he knew there was something wrong with me was scary. It was like he could read my mind whenever I didn't want him to.

"Ok, let's go home," I said tiredly. The day wore me out. All I wanted to do was be able to go home, tell him, and fall asleep with Hikaru holding me. The ride home was ok, kind of silent, but ok.

"Ok, please tell me, what's the matter?" Hikaru asked once we were home. We sat on the bed with his arms wrapped around my waist, talking about something I didn't want to tell him but I knew I had to.

"You know how girls love us?" I asked the most stupid question ever.

"Yes, I do," Hikaru laughed.

"Well, other boys don't really," I tried telling my story but I was already failing.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked tilting his head to the side. That was so cute.

"In school, when you're not around, I get called names ok, it's nothing really, I should be used to it by now," I decided to shut up.

"Since when?" Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Since the Host Club," I told the truth. Did people know who was who or did they think they were calling the both of us names.

"That's a long time, Kaoru, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Hikaru looked me right in the eye. I looked away and shrugged, afraid I was going to cry again.

"I didn't want you to worry about me," I confessed.

"I could have taken care of the problem a long time ago, who is it?" Hikaru asked clearly concerned.

"Everyone," I said looking back up at him. Hikaru sighed taking my hand.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru whispered.

"It's not your fault Hika," I smiled, calling him by his nickname I gave him when we were little.

"Don't listen to them, Kaoru, you're too perfect," Hikaru kissed my cheek and smiled.

"You too, Hikaru," I said pecking him on the lips.

The next day was another nightmare, as usual, being called names again. Hikaru wasn't with me either but his voice was in my head.

"Stupid," someone said, I brushed it off.

"Whore," the next said, I brushed that off too. I have Hikaru and his words in my life. He's my weakness and the person to pick me up when I've been pushed to the ground.

"Don't listen to them, Kaoru, they're just jocks, we're better," Hikaru said coming up behind me. I laughed and took his hand, not caring what the others said.

**Ok, this one's a little longer than what I usually write, but that's ok. Please review and I'll give you imaginary cake! *gives reviewer "cake"* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back. I got nothing else to say. Oh, I really want to get this done before I have to go back to school. I go back to school in less than 2 weeks! Oh, I'm not ready to go back yet but I'm excited to see everyone. Enjoy.**

**K is for Kiss**

**Hikaru's POV**

Well, we were stuck in yet another awkward situation. Kaoru and I were sitting on the couch with Kyoya right in front of us, writing in his notebook. I could see him look up at us from time to time. The both of us decided that we thought that he knew about us. That was ok, but the staring was getting creepier and it was getting more uncomfortable by the moment.

"You ok, Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered. I just smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let's go," I said, taking Kaoru's hand and pulling him to the safety of the hallway.

"That was creepy," Kaoru laughed. My eyes widened.

"You saw it too, the weird look he was giving us?" I asked quietly. Kaoru nodded.

"Maybe he knows," Kaoru said looking at the ceiling.

"Maybe, should we tell them?" I asked nervously. Kaoru looked back at me.

"I…think so," I could tell he was scared about it, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Not now, but soon," I said, I didn't want to do it that day.

"Whatever you want to do," Kaoru smiled. I leaned in and quickly kissed him on the lips. He pouted once I pulled away. He could be so cute sometimes, I could never get over it.

"Are there security cameras out here?" I asked, looking around the ceilings.

"No, I checked," Kaoru explained.

"Why?" I laughed.

"I don't know, I got bored, and the ceiling was there," Kaoru shrugged. He was cute, but he was also so random.

"Oh, I love you," I laughed.

"I love you too... can we go home now?" Kaoru asked taking my hand and tugging on it.

"I think so, let's go anyway," I whispered so no one else could hear me. We were done hosting for the day, everyone was just hanging out. So that hopefully meant we could leave. Once home, I fell on the bed. I loved the feeling of coming home from school then relaxing once I got home.

"You gonna get undressed first, or do I need to do it for you?" Kaoru asked, then lying next to me.

"Ha ha, funny," I said laughing. I'm pretty sure that wasn't supposed to sound dirty, but it did.

"Sorry," Kaoru said, his face becoming red.

"It's ok, I knew what you meant," I got up and got into comfortable clothes like Kaoru did. I came back and laid down again next to Kaoru.

"I'm glad we're home, I'm so tired," Kaoru said closing his eyes.

"No, don't fall asleep on me, I'll be bored!" I shook him playfully.

"Yeah, ok, fine, fine!" Kaoru sat up and I was still laughing. "Think it's funny do you?" Kaoru asked rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah," I nodded. Kaoru laughed, then leaned down and slowly started to kiss me. It was slow, loving, and passionate, like a lot of Kaoru's kisses were. He took my face in his hands and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him on top of me. Kaoru kissed my forehead, cheek, nose, and my lips again, then let his lips linger down my neck, down my chest then stopped. I pouted.

"Ha ha," I heard him start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, starting to laugh myself.

"Nothing, I love you," Kaoru said kissing my lips again.

"I love you too," I told him. Nothing was better than his kiss, nothing. I loved it every time, and every time was better than the last. The best thing was, that I was his first kiss, and he was my first, and I would be the only one to kiss him, he would be the only one to kiss me.

**Yay. Another done. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry these chapters are so alike! Really, I am. Next chapter things will be different. I'm sorry these are rushed too. I'm working on it. This one's gonna be weird, just a heads up.**

**L is for Love**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hey, Hikaru," I said walking into our room.

"Hey, Kaoru," Hikaru said looking up at me and smiling.

"…" I didn't know what to say.

"…" Hikaru didn't know what to say either, he just went back to what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Homework, which is what you should be doing," Hikaru said continuing his homework.

"But I did it already," I laughed, knowing it was already done.

"You did?" Hikaru looked at me in a funny way.

"Yeah, in class," I giggled.

"Ok," Hikaru sighed and continued his.

"You almost done?" I asked impatiently. Hikaru put his finger up, telling me to wait, so I waited.

"I am now," Hikaru said smiling after a minute or two.

"Good," I said standing behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Can I get up now?" Hikaru asked trying to get out of the embrace I had him trapped in.

"No," I said sitting on his lap. He was stuck now.

"I guess I'm not moving any time soon," Hikaru said wrapping his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm bored," I randomly said.

"Me too, what do you want to do?" Hikaru asked. I shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" I asked back, not knowing what else to say.

"You're asking me?" Hikaru laughed pulling me up closer to him so I wouldn't fall off his lap.

"You're the oldest," I pointed out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

"Absolutely nothing," I sighed.

"I can't believe that for once we're bored, we're usually never bored," Hikaru laughed. This was us when were bored, which was rare. We always had new ideas for games and other things that had no explanations. That was how we were so alike, the same ideas, the same feelings most of the time. It was one of the ways we realized a lot about our lives. By being together most of the time, love was an easy thing to feel. Without each other, love was hard.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I cannot say it enough times. Next chapter is better. Please give me some tips to make this story better. Got any suggestions on ideas? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, this chapter will be better. I promise. Enjoy. **

**M is for Moonlight**

**Hikaru's POV**

I got home from school and found a note on the bed.

**Hey, meet me at our favorite place at 12:00am tonight.**

**Love, Kaoru**

12:00am? I didn't know what he wanted to do at 12:00am on a Friday night. I smiled and neatly folded the note and put it in my pocket. That also meant I wasn't going to see him until then. How was I going to get out of the house in the middle of the night anyway? I was just going to have to sneak out. Without getting caught of course. I looked at the clock, it was only 10:00pm, which meant I had two hours. I took the time to take a shower and change my clothes. But it only took me an hour to do it. I needed a little bit to get there, so I needed to leave in 30 minutes.

**I don't know what Kaoru's doing or has planned, but I can't wait to see him. I'm curious to know. I need to sneak out at 12:00am which is something I've never done. I'm excited, I have no words to explain.**

I randomly wrote notes about how I feel, in a journal that Kaoru and I kept in a drawer besides our bed. I used it to keep me occupied for half an hour, until 11:30, which was the time I left.

I opened the bedroom door, looking down both sides of the hallway to make sure I was alone. I stepped outside and quietly closed the door behind me, careful not to wake our parents, who were home for the weekend. I walked down the halls to the front door, quietly opened it, and shut it behind me.

It was a good thing that it wasn't cold outside. It was more on the cool side, the stars shining and the moon was full. Our favorite place was this little place in a field not far from where we lived. It was our favorite place since we were little. It was a place we could escape too, no one knew about it but us. That's what made it special to us. We could be alone when we wanted to be left alone. I walked to where Kaoru said he'd meet me, taking the time to look around me, remembering things from when we were younger. Both good and bad times came to my head. But they were nothing like how our lives were now.

I continued walking until I saw where Kaoru was standing, waiting for me. He was leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey," I said wrapping my arms around Kaoru's waist.

"Hi," Kaoru said also wrapping his arms around me.

"Can we sit, I don't wanna stand?" I asked. Kaoru smiled and nodded. I sat with Kaoru's head in my lap. I looked up at the sky while running my hands through Kaoru's hair. We liked being here at night, when the sky was pretty. When we were little, we'd spend half the night trying to find our own patterns in the stars, like what we did with the clouds in the day time.

"Hikaru, look," Kaoru said pointing up at the sky. I looked up to where he was pointing.

"What are you pointing at, love?" I tried to find whatever he was pointing at.

"Aww, I lost it, I found a shape, and then I looked away, then when I looked back I couldn't see it anymore," Kaoru pouted. I laughed, he was just so cute sometimes.

"It's ok, you'll find another shape, I haven't found any yet except the moon," I said.

"The moon?" Kaoru looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"It's a circle, a circle's a shape," I pointed out to him.

"No fair, I didn't know the moon counted," Kaoru pouted again.

"In my mind, it did because it's in the sky," I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, you win," Kaoru taking my hand.

"This was a game? Cool," I didn't realize someone could win this. I thought we did this because we were bored and it wasn't foggy out. Kaoru laughed and nodded. He sat up and curled into my chest. I could tell he was shivering a bit, I did realize that it got colder out and I instantly regretted not bringing a jacket.

"Hmm," Kaoru got all comfortable in my chest and I wrapped my arms around him, noticing he was cold.

"You cold?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down his arms, trying to warm him.

"A little," Kaoru whispered, closing his eyes.

"Are you tired?" I asked, hoping he would say he was because I was and wanted to fall asleep in a warm bed.

"Yes," Kaoru said sleepily.

"Let's go home, then we can fall asleep in a bed," I said shaking Kaoru lightly.

"Let's go," Kaoru's eyes lit up. We got up, holding hands and walked back home. We were at our special little place for 2 hours, so it was 2:00am. It was late, we were going to have a tough time waking up later. Once we got back to our room, we didn't even bother changing, we just took our shoes off and went to bed. Our place was special, we could be alone. It was special, just like Kaoru.

**I'm done. I have a really good feeling about this chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Enjoy.**

**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**N is for Nightmare**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Why did I let Hikaru convince me into this?" I whispered quietly to myself. I laid in bed thinking of that night's events. Hikaru wanted to watch something he knew would scare me. I don't even know why, but I ended up watching it anyway. Hikaru thought that I was scared easily, so I wanted to prove that I wasn't scared of a stupid horror movie.

"Convince you to do what?" Hikaru had apparently heard me.

"Nothing," I said quickly. He was right though, I was sometimes easily scared. This was one of those times.

"Something the matter?" Hikaru asked turning to face me. I shook my head, slightly biting my lower lip. "Then go to sleep," he turned away from me. I rolled my eyes. I turned to face away from him and closed my eyes. Tonight wasn't going to be pleasant, I knew that already. I slowly, eventually fell asleep.

"Ahh!" I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. My vision was a little burry because I just woke up, I threw off the covers.

"What, what happened?" Hikaru pulled on my arm. I calmed down and looked at him, he had worry in his eyes.

"Uh," I couldn't get the words out, I just rubbed my eyes.

"Nightmare?" Hikaru said softly. I thought I heard him laugh somewhere in that. I nodded. That time he laughed at me. I pulled away from his grasp, pulling the covers back up.

"Mean," I whispered to myself. I wanted to go to sleep, I was so tired.

"No, come here I'm sorry," Hikaru held his arms open. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"You know, you're an awful big brother," I murmured.

"I know, I know," Hikaru kissed my forehead.

"But I love you," I said snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too," I felt Hikaru run the back of his hand over my cheek. He was always so gentle with me, like I was made out of glass.

"Make it stay that way," I tried to curl up even closer to him. Hikaru was always so warm, I loved being as close to him as possible.

"Kaoru, I don't think we could get any closer," Hikaru laughed. I smiled.

"Yes, we could," I giggled. I looked up at Hikaru who was now blushing.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru was at a loss for words.

"It's true," I laughed closing my eyes.

"Hey," Hikaru whispered.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes again.

"I love you," Hikaru slowly closed the space between us. The kiss was slow and loving then got harder and more passionate the more it went on.

It wasn't the first time we kissed but every time was different. I never got tired of kissing him. We both knew that others thought it was wrong, but it felt so right. We never cared what others thought of us because all that mattered is that we were happy.

"Hikaru?" I asked, stopping the kiss and I laid my head on Hikaru's chest.

"Yes Kaoru?" Hikaru said, running his fingers through my hair. He always did that to calm and comfort me, but he just always did it whenever we were in this position.

"Will you always love me?" I asked even though I knew the answer. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes, I love you and I always will," Hikaru said exactly what I thought and hoped he would.

"And I love you and I always will," I smiled.

"Perfect, go back to sleep, love," Hikaru wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes, I did the same. Maybe nightmares were not as scary after all.

**Aww cute, until next chapter. Leave a review or I'll put a monster under your bed! Ha ha ha.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, enjoy.**

**O is for Operation…**

**Kaoru's POV**

Ever since Tamaki decided to come back, he looked at Haruhi even more than usual, he wasn't annoying her as much, just staring. I could tell that since that moment, he really loved her. I felt really bad and wanted to help him get the girl he wanted. Operation Haruhi/Tamaki.

"Hey, Boss," I said sitting next to Tamaki, shaking him awake from his daydream.

"Oh, hi," Tamaki smiled, looking back at me, then to Haruhi. I moved away from him and went over to Hikaru, who was also freaked out by the Boss's actions.

"He's weirder than he usually is," Hikaru said still looking at Tamaki, with a weird expression on his face. I nodded.

"Maybe he feels like Haruhi wouldn't like him in that way," I shrugged. It was a possibility.

"It sounds like us," Hikaru said, holding my hand. I smiled.

"Yeah, but the way he feels could be different," I said looking from Tamaki to Haruhi, who was doing nothing. I could tell she wanted to leave. Maybe she noticed that he was looking at her more. She probably did notice anyway.

"True, do you think Haruhi knows?" Hikaru asked laughing. I shook my head, then nodded. "Is that a yes or a no?" Hikaru laughed.

"I don't know, I'm confused," I sighed. "New game, Operation Get Haruhi to like Tamaki," I said thinking back to what I thought earlier. That was just the beginning, and in a way, what Haruhi and Tamaki were going through was like what Hikaru and I went through. In a way.

**Tell me if you want a story based on what would happen to Tamaki and Haruhi later, and I will write it. I'm tired so sorry if this is really bad. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I'm back. Enjoy**

**P is for Private**

**Hikaru's POV**

Yeah, we were together a lot. More than any brothers would, but since we had our reasons, it was normal, and it felt nice. But there were times we wanted to be alone. Kaoru wanted to be left alone, I respected that, but I didn't know why he wanted to be alone all of a sudden. He was afraid of being alone.

There were times I liked to be alone. Like when I was sad, but sometimes I wanted Kaoru there when I was sad. He'd always hold me and whisper to me until I was calmed again. Same when I was angry, I sometimes liked to be alone but then sometimes I liked it when he was with me. But he didn't like seeing me angry, sometimes he was afraid of me.

Our feelings were private, and yes sometimes we liked being alone, but we knew that we wouldn't be on our own.

**Okay, that was stupid. I actually have an interesting chapter coming up soon and I can't get it out of my head. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi. Enjoy**

**Q is for Quiet**

**Kaoru's POV**

The trouble we had to go through when our parents were home. Making sure we weren't too loud at night, keeping our secret a secret. I was nervous during dinner every night, wondering what our parents were thinking. I was pretty sure Hikaru knew I was nervous, he'd always take my hand from under the table so our parents wouldn't see. I usually felt better. I was always the first to leave the table, fearing that the longer I stayed, someone would start asking questions. I once asked Hikaru if our parents would ever find out, he said that as long as we kept quiet, we'd be safe.

**Stupid. I'm trying to get to the interesting chapters ok, these ones are boring. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy.**

**R is for Razor**

**Warning: Attempted suicide**

**Kaoru's POV**

All this anger I was secretly keeping inside. I didn't want to feel it. It was too much anger and pain for me. The way we were treated, the way we were looked at constantly. I did get hurt easily, but Hikaru was always there for me. I loved him for that. But I didn't know what to do, my head was spinning, my heart was pounding faster than it ever had before.

I wasn't thinking, I couldn't think, I had no time to think. I leaned against the wall, holding the blade to my wrist, not ready for what I was about to do. All I thought about was Hikaru. He could have gone on without me right? He didn't need me. I looked down at my wrist, starting to slightly push the blade deeper into it. I bit my lip, still pushing it deeper until the blood started gushing out. I screamed, dropping the blade, thinking about what I did and started to cry.

"Kaoru!?" Hikaru yelled, bursting through the door I forgot to lock. My head still spinning, I broke down sobbing. Also starting to cry, seeing what I did, Hikaru took a cloth and wrapped it around my wrist trying to stop the bleeding. I curled up in his chest, grasping his shirt with my good hand, my wrist sill in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice sounding like I was choking.

"Shh," was all Hikaru could say. He was also crying. The pain in my wrist got more intense the more he pressed on it with the cloth. After a while my wrist stopped bleeding and Hikaru took the cloth off my wrist. Hikaru sighed putting the cloth in the trash. My wrist still looked bad, I whimpered looking at it.

"Hikaru?" I whimpered again.

"Come here," Hikaru said taking my good hand and sat me down on our bed.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. I didn't know what to do.

"I know," Hikaru said putting his arms around me, being careful not to break me. He always touched me like I was glass.

"I…" I stuttered.

"You don't need stitches, you were lucky," Hikaru explained, turning my wrist over in his hand examining it carefully. I could tell he was afraid to ask me why, but I wanted to open up to him.

"Hey," I said trying to get his attention. Hikaru looked at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. Before that I'd never seen him this upset.

"Yes?" Hikaru listened, still holding my wrist in his hand.

"I…don't know what to say," I whispered looking down. I really didn't.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Hikaru asked starting to cry again. I sighed and wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"I don't know, I think I've been keeping everything bottled up for too long," I explained.

"Don't do it again, don't leave me alone," Hikaru begged kissing where I cut. I flinched since it still hurt.

"I won't, I promise," I meant every word I said. Hikaru let go of my hand and I gently kissed him, I was now afraid of breaking him.

"I love you too much," Hikaru smiled.

"You can never love someone too much," I smiled back.

**Wow, my mom says that you can never love someone too much so that's where I got that from. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, I'm gonna get this done soon since I go back to school in a few days. I hope these chapters don't seem too rushed, I'm trying my best to make them all different too. Enjoy.**

**S is for School**

**Hikaru's POV**

School's been so different, as well as the Host Club. Every day, I could feel Kyoya's eyes burning through me as if he knew something I didn't. I guessed that he knew about Kaoru and I, and he had either mixed feelings about it, or didn't like it at all. Or he saw it as a good thing for the club. Who knew?

Haruhi was as normal as Haruhi could get. She didn't seem out of place. No weird looks or comments, as expected. She believed that it was only mine and Kaoru's business when it comes to what we were. I liked that, she seemed normal, Kaoru couldn't see anything wrong with her either. That was a good sign.

Tamaki never stopped being, well… Tamaki. He was too busy keeping us away from Haruhi to notice anything that seemed out of place. So of course he was the last we had to worry about. He was stupid, but sometimes that was a good thing. It kept him from knowing anything we didn't want him to know.

Honey sometimes came up to me, tugging on my jacket, asking me if everything was ok, and if anything changed. We were starting to guess that he was starting to get the point when Kaoru and I left the room, then came back a mess. He was cute, but he's smart. Of course, whatever Honey knows, Mori knows. That was something too obvious.

No one came up and popped the question yet. We knew someone would at some point. Probably not Tamaki cause he's as far as we knew, clueless. School turned into a very interesting part of the day, not like it wasn't interesting before.

**Sorry that was boring. Next chapter's gonna be long and very interesting. Unlike anything I've ever written. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi. This chapter is where the rating may go up to M. I don't know, you tell me.**

**Warning: Mentions of rape. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
**

**T is for Touches**

**Kaoru's POV**

What was I? I was a teenager, a son, a brother, a lover, a friend, and now I was a victim. I stumbled to my room, grasping the doorknob trying to keep my balance. I saw Hikaru when I came in, but he didn't see me. I was happy he didn't see me. I opened the door, closed it behind me, and sank to the floor in pain. I cried and cried, I don't know how much time passed before I started to calm down then make my way to the bathroom. I stood gripping the sides of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I started to cry again, my face was dirty, I had a black eye, split lip, and my hair was messed up. My whole body hurt, I couldn't stop shaking, my knees hardly held me up. Everywhere between my legs were in severe pain, I felt like I was on fire, I felt like I was dying. I was so dizzy.

I changed out of my clothes, looked at myself in the mirror again. My sides were bruised, I had cuts along my chest. I carefully put clean clothes on and got into bed. I tried to recollect what happened that night, even thought I knew what happened. No matter what position I laid, my thighs, ribs, and lower parts burned. I finally just decided to sleep facing the wall, away from Hikaru. I couldn't tell him, at least not now. I wasn't ready for his reaction to something like that. I was nervous the first time I told him I loved him. I was afraid of telling him I had been raped. I knew that for now, all I could do was stare at the wall and wait for the next day.

"Hey, Kaoru," I heard Hikaru open the door and greet me. I said nothing, I couldn't find my voice. "Kaoru, you ok?" Hikaru sat on the bed and asked. I nodded still not turning to face him. I felt him get into bed and kiss my shoulder. I flinched, not wanting to be touched. "Hey, it's ok, it's just me," Hikaru whispered before starting to go to sleep.

"I love you," I managed to say a little while later when I could find my voice.

"I love you too," I heard Hikaru murmur before drifting off to sleep. I needed to hear that, especially then. I had a hard time sleeping but eventually I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, the pain hadn't gone away, it just got worse. I made sure to get up earlier than Hikaru did. I had an excuse for the black eye that might work on him.

"Hey, Hikaru," I gently shook him awake, pulling a fake smile as he woke.

"Hi…what happened?" Hikaru pointed to my eye and split lip.

"I fell on the way home yesterday, I didn't want you to see but it's a little obvious," I said trying to smile even though I knew it was all a lie. I wasn't used to lying to him, but I felt like I had to.

"Oh, silly, be careful next time," Hikaru laughed a little before getting up. I let out the breath I was holding. I got dressed and waited for Hikaru as I usually do.

The ride to school was quiet unlike usual, I could sense that Hikaru knew something was wrong. I slowly reached over to place my hand on top of his. Hikaru gasped then smiled and held my hand. We walked into school and I let go of his hand. Hikaru seemed shocked, we always held hands when we walked into school. The day went by slowly but it finally almost came to an end. Throughout the whole day, it was hard for me to walk straight or sit. From time to time, I would catch Hikaru glancing at me in a weird way but when I looked at him, he just smiled so I smiled back. Lunch was silent for me, I just listened to everyone else talk. Hikaru would ask me a question and I'd just give him a simple answer.

"Hey, Kaoru, are you ok?" Tamaki asked from behind me. Hikaru went to the Host Club, the last thing of the day. I nodded and smiled at him. I was surprised that Tamaki would ask me that. He was usually a happy and carefree person. He never really showed a caring side. "No, you're not," Tamaki frowned. It shocked me.

"Yes, I am," I fought back. We were not in the music room, we were still in a classroom but the teacher left for the day.

"No you're not, you're not you Kaoru, what's wrong?" Tamaki tried asking crossing his arms, blocking the door which was closed behind him. I sighed, tears starting to form in my eyes. I didn't want to talk, not here, not now.

"I have to go Tamaki, I have to find Hikaru," I tried excuses.

"Oh, I bet you do, he's the one that told me you've been acting weird all day, moving in weird positions, not wanting to even go near him in school, not talking, coming to school with a black eye and split lip, you didn't really fall, did you?" Tamaki said pointing at my face. I didn't know what to do. He was blocking the door, showing a side of Tamaki I never knew existed. I gulped, trying to keep the tears in.

"Nothing happened, I really need to leave," I said rushing my words afraid I would sob.

"See, you're crying," Tamaki pointed out.

"So," I yelled before letting the tears start to flow.

"So, you are in trouble, you can trust me, what happened?" Tamaki said softly. I gave up.

"I…was…raped," I said slowly and whispered the last word. I couldn't believe I told him.

"What!" Tamaki freaked, yelling loudly.

"Can you leave please?" I asked leaning on the wall sobbing.

"Do you want me to get Hikaru?" Tamaki asked rubbing my shoulder lovingly, another side he doesn't show very often. I nodded.

**Hikaru's POV**

I sat on the couch waiting for Kaoru as Tamaki came in.

"Hikaru, come with me, please, now, it's Kaoru," Tamaki said to me as all of the Host Club stared at him. I nodded. It had to be something bad, I just knew it.

**Kaoru's POV**

I tried breathing. I didn't want to cry in front of Tamaki, I didn't want to cry in front of Hikaru either. I didn't want to tell him, but at that point I had no choice. I heard the door of the classroom open, and saw Hikaru crying, and Tamaki shaking his head and closing the door behind him.

"Hikaru," I whimpered.

"Tamaki told me…what happened to you," Hikaru walked to me and held my hand. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru," I cried. Hikaru took one of the chairs and sat, pulling me onto his lap.

"No, no, don't be sorry, it's not your fault," Hikaru said wiping my tears away.

"Ok, what do I do?" I asked still crying.

"Tell me what happened," Hikaru whispered also crying, almost as much as I was. I looked him straight in the eye, then looked down at my hands. I didn't know how to tell him.

"How?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Show me what he did…please," Hikaru pleaded. I nodded. Hikaru ran his fingers over the bruise that was left under my eye as I unbuttoned my shirt with my hands shaking. Hikaru helped me unbutton the last few and I slid my shirt off. Hikaru's eyes scanned my whole body gasping at what he saw. He brought his hand up to touch where the cuts and bruises were and gently traced over them with his fingers. The cuts were very slowly starting to heal, but it took a long time for bruises to go away since they were black and blue.

"They'll go away," I told him grabbing his hand and holding it in mine.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Hikaru asked starting to sob.

"I was afraid," I said crying with him.

"What else did they do to you?" Hikaru asked again. I brought his hand down to my thigh. He understood. "Does it hurt to sit on me?" Hikaru asked looking from me to my thigh, shifting his position a little. I nodded.

"It's ok though," I smiled a little.

"Does everything hurt?" Hikaru asked again.

"Yes," I nodded wiping his tears away.

"Who was it?" Hikaru asked with a sudden change in his voice. He sounded angry, like he wanted to hurt someone.

"I…" I couldn't say.

"Who?" Hikaru kept asking me until I finally told him. It was a boy in our math class who was bigger and a lot stronger than me. Hikaru bit his lip, trying to keep himself calm.

"Hikaru?" I tried getting his attention. He nodded gently kissing my lip, I flinched a little but calmed.

"Wanna go home?" Hikaru asked handing me my shirt. I nodded. Hikaru helped me off his lap and I put my shirt back on. "We're gonna have to tell Mom you know," Hikaru said taking my hand and leading me out.

"What?" I instantly was scared all over again.

"Mom will fix it, get him kicked out of here," Hikaru told me trying to calm me down. "There's nothing to be afraid of,". We continued walking back to the Host Club, which had already started. Hikaru told Kyoya I didn't feel good and that we were going home. He understood and let us go.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Tamaki, who smiles back at me. Hikaru held his hand out for me, and I took it. Together we went home and I instantly felt safe and sound at home, with Hikaru, in bed.

"I'm gonna call Mom, ok?" Hikaru said getting the phone. Our mom was on a business trip in Paris, but since this was an emergency we needed her now.

"Oh, hold me," I whined. I curled up in Hikaru's arms, nervous about telling our mother about something like this.

"Hey, Mom?" Hikaru started. I could hear her on the other side saying how busy she was and what Hikaru needed. I watched Hikaru take a long breath and started telling her what happened, looking back at me from time to time to make sure the story was correct. I could also hear my mom start to cry on the other line and I instantly felt bad.

"Can I talk?" I tapped Hikaru, he nodded and handed the phone to me.

"Hi," I said not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh, Kaoru I'm coming back, I'm so sorry honey, I'm coming home right now," my mom told me crying. I could tell she was speechless.

"Ok Mom, we love you, bye," Hikaru and I said together.

"I love you both," we hung up. That settled that, our mom was supposed to be home in a few hours so all we could do was wait. I decided to take a shower since I didn't the day before when I should have. It was nice having the steam around me, relaxing me. Hikaru even came in with me, which I loved even more. It was the once moment since the incident when I forgot about it. Even if it was only for a little while. Hikaru ran his hands up and down my sides kissing and biting my neck, careful not to leave a mark. I turned to face him and kissed his lips carefully, not to hurt my split lip. He made me forget until we decided to get out.

I covered myself with a towel, sitting on the edge of the tub looking at the bruises between my legs. It hurt to touch them but it brought me back to reality.

"Let me see," Hikaru sat on the floor once he put clean clothes on. I blushed, shook my head, and closed my legs. "Kaoru," Hikaru was scary when he was serious. I sighed and opened my legs to let him see. I bit my nail and flinched when he touched my inner thigh.

"It's ok, Hikaru," I lied closing my legs not wanting him to see how bad it was.

"No, it's not, Kaoru," Hikaru sighed. I put clean pants on and laid on the bed shirtless. Hikaru laid with me, kissing the cuts on my chest. After a few minutes, we heard the sound of heels clicking.

"Mom," Hikaru said handing me my shirt, I threw it over my head and followed Hikaru.

"Mom," I called. Our mom came and hugged the both of us so tight I thought we would burst. She never did that. She let go and took my face in her hands.

"What happened baby?" She asked starting to cry again.

"Mommy," I whispered calling her that for the first time in years.

"Look at his chest," Hikaru tried lifting my shirt but I pushed him away. My mom gave me the same look Hikaru gave me earlier. Know I knew where he got that from. I sighed and lifted my shirt up. "See," Hikaru pointed. I pulled it back down.

The next few hours were painful. My mom on the phone yelling for hours, Hikaru helping me put weird stuff on the cuts and bruises to make them go away faster. It stung but I hoped it would get rid of them. The boy was expelled from Ouran and it was like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. All the things a touch could make you feel. The rest of the Host Club ended up finding out because I told them, not because of Tamaki's mouth. He kept his promise, like a true friend would. The club gave me all the support I could ask for. With them and Hikaru I could get through anything.

**Wow. That took me 3 hours to write. Was it good? It was really long I know. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is gonna be on the shorter side. Especially since my last chapter was so long. Enjoy.**

**U is for Unfair**

**Hikaru's POV**

I was pretty sure they saw it coming since we were little. We'd rarely be seen without one another. Our parents were always gone, so all we had were each other most of the time. It was sad but we like being with each other. It was comforting.

"Uhh," I heard Kaoru groan. I turned to see what he was doing.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He was doing his homework, he always took longer than I did.

"Just because we're twins and you're smart, doesn't mean I am," Kaoru laughed crossing his arms.

"Not true, you're just stressed, take a break," I suggested putting my homework in my bag.

"Ok, you're right," Kaoru sighed.

"I finished already," I pointed out laughing.

"Unfair," Kaoru whined.

**Kaoru's POV**

"You know you can't catch me," I said panting. I ran from Hikaru so he wouldn't tackle me because I said something that made him blush. Why was that a bad thing. Usually it took him a long time to find me, so I got bored after a while.

"Come on Kaoru, let's go," I heard Hikaru call out. I shrugged.

"You didn't catch me," I complained.

"No, I didn't, because I'd never find you," Hikaru laughed.

"Unfair," I murmured.

**Hikaru's POV**

It was Kaoru's new favorite word I guessed.

**I did not know what to do. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy. **

**V is for Virgin**

**Hikaru's POV**

It was so cute, the way Kaoru whimpered the lower I touched him. It always made me laugh. I knew he was a virgin, and I was too. It wasn't my fault I knew more about sex than he did. It's why I was the dominant one when it came to things like that.

He was the cute one out of us, the innocent one, the good one, he was the perfect one. He was different than when we were in middle school, I was too. We were mean, now we were more open talking to people.

"Hey, Kaoru?" I tapped his shoulder. We were sitting on the bed doing homework as we usually did.

"Yes?" Kaoru looked up at me from his math.

"Are you afraid of… it?" I asked shyly not prepared for a reaction.

"It?" Kaoru tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You know, it," I blushed.

"Oh, it," Kaoru nodded.

"Are you afraid of it?" I asked again glad he got the point.

"Um, a little why?" Kaoru put his homework away, listening to me.

"Just a question, no reason," I said a little disappointed.

"Are you?" Kaoru asked back turning to fully face me.

"Me? No, I'm not," Hikaru laughed. I sounded fake, I was a little afraid. I didn't want to seem afraid.

"Oh, ok," Kaoru looked a little hurt. I could see disappointment on his face. I wanted to take back what I said but it was too late now. "Have you ever done it?" Kaoru was full of stupid questions. I shook my head.

"No, of course not, why have you?" I asked even though I knew the answer anyway. I just wanted to keep the conversation between us.

"No, I've always been scared, you're the only one I'd do it with anyway," Kaoru said smiling.

"Ka…Kaoru!" I stuttered blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush," Kaoru poked my nose.

"No, I'm not," I sighed putting my work away.

"Yes you are, Hikaru," Kaoru said laying his head on my lap.

"You're cute anyway," I told him.

"Thank you, I try," Kaoru joked around and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that," I gave him a look.

"Ok, sorry, sorry," Kaoru apologized, I sensed sarcasm in his voice.

"You're silly, love," I ran my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I know," Kaoru laughed sitting up and pecking me on the lips.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him gently. Kaoru wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. We had no choice but to break away for air. Kaoru moved away and got under the covers. I pouted, I wanted to kiss him again. I copied what he did and got in bed. We finished our homework kind of late.

"Did you mean it?" I asked taking his hand.

"Mean what?" Kaoru said sleepily.

"That I'd be the only person you'd do it, did you mean it?" I asked and bit my lip.

"Yes, I meant it," Kaoru smiled kissing my hand.

"Good," I smiled back. "I want to have it with you," I whispered leaning in to kiss him again. Kaoru gasped when my lips touched his. I didn't know whether that was a good or bad sign. I took it as a good sign when he kissed back so I didn't stop. I positioned myself on top of him careful not to crush him. It was a very eventful night. It was full of Kaoru's whimpers, cries of pain, and finally pleasure. I helped him with things he didn't understand and comforted him when he was in were careful not to be loud, so we weren't found out. We eventually tired ourselves out and I moved next to him, letting him snuggle into my arms. I heard him quietly panting until his breathing stabled.

"I love you," I said tightening my grip on him.

"I love you too," Kaoru whispered half asleep. He was already tired before, so he was already half asleep. Was it right or wrong? Taking his innocence away? It was right, as long as it was love.

**Ok, I hope everyone liked it, please review!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, I'm still alive, even after the first week of school. It was ok, it could have been better. I get a three day weekend now and no math homework because my new math teacher is amazing. I really don't like math. Ok, on with the story. Enjoy.**

**W is for Weakness**

**Hikaru's POV**

Today was the day we dreaded the most. Our parents came home to see us for the week, and then they were supposed to go to Paris for work. This meant trouble for us for the entire week. We had to make sure they didn't suspect that we were doing anything. But what happened was the worst thing that could have happened, we got caught. It was all my fault. I forgot to lock the door, and our mother heard us laughing and opened the door to find our lips locked. She gasped and shut the door. Kaoru was looking at me with tears in his eyes. I told him not to worry and that everything would be fine and that I'd fix it.

Soon after I heard our mother calling us. Kaoru looked at me with sad, confused eyes. He was scared of us being pulled apart, so was I but I made sure I didn't cry, at least until later. I wanted to show him that I needed to be strong, and he needed to be too.

Kaoru and I walked out to where our mom and dad were, not letting go of each other's hand. We sat down across from them and I could already tell it wasn't going to be a calm talk. My mom looked sad, but concerned. But my dad looked nothing like my mom, his look made me feel threatened, like he was going to hurt us. This was our version of The Talk.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sound less afraid than I really was.

"You tell us," my mother sounded disappointed. I bet she was, but I really didn't care. I looked to Kaoru who shrugged, telling me he was speechless.

"What were you thinking?" I heard and turned back to my father who was shaking his head.

"We...we meant to do it," Kaoru managed to say. Our mother's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you_ meant_ to do it?" Our father asked, clearly disgusted with our decision.

"We…love, each other," Kaoru found his voice again, trying to be braver than he was.

"You _what_?" Father stood up and grabbed Kaoru, smacking him across the face.

"Stop!" Mother broke them apart and I took Kaoru back in my arms. He was obviously scared now. "Go to your room," she told us. I nodded and pulled a crying Kaoru with me.

We got to our room and I locked the door because Kaoru told me to. He sat on the bed with his hands over his ears, starting to cry. I heard both of our parents yelling from far away and didn't want to hear it myself. I crawled over to him and grabbed him by his arm, bringing him into my arms. I took his face in my hands gently kissing where he was hit.

"It's ok, we'll be ok," I told him, my voice cracked and I started to cry. My words only made him cry harder until he started to shake.

"I'm hurting you, I'm so sorry," I cried running my hands through his hair trying to comfort him even though I was crying too.

"You're not, hurting me," Kaoru whispered nuzzling into my chest.

"I'm not?" I asked wiping the tears away from Kaoru's cheeks.

"No, you're not," Kaoru shook his head.

"What's hurting, can I make it better?" I tried to smile.

"My heart hurts, my head hurts…can you make me better?" Kaoru asked looking up at me.

"I would, but it would be so much better if tonight didn't happen, you know, with _them,_" I sighed, _them_ meaning our parents who I could still hear yelling at each other.

"When will they stop?" Kaoru looked at the door fearing someone would come in and take us away from each other.

"Eventually," was all I could say. I stared the door, then back to Kaoru who was also staring at it, then back to the door. Kaoru laid his head on my shoulder while keeping his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear anything that was going on. I kept my arms wrapped around him, watching the door still.

It seemed like forever until the yelling slowly died down. I thought it was strange, there was an awkward silence coming from, well…nowhere. I didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. The secret was out, there was no turning back now. I closed my eyes and breathed for what felt like the first time that day.

I heard a light tap on the other side of the door and my eyes shot open. Kaoru looked at me with worried eyes. I put my finger to my lips and walked towards my door. Gripping the knob, looking back at Kaoru who was still sitting on the bed, I opened the door to see our mother on the other side.

"Can I talk to the both of you, here, alone, please," she sounded hurt, but she forced a small smile anyway.

"Ok," I said letting her come in and sit on the bed with Kaoru on one side of her, me on the other.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to happen, I don't know what to say," Mother explained, or at least tried to.

"Do you still love us?" Kaoru asked playing with his fingers nervously. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the subject.

"Yes, I always will, I came up here to tell the both of you that I think it's…ok if you want to be…together," she tried to put her words together.

"Really?" I asked wondering if she was lying or not. She looked at me and nodded.

"If you're happy then, I'm happy," she sighed. Kaoru smiled and his eyes brightened. I didn't know whether to hug my mother or kiss Kaoru until the world ended.

"Wait…what about Dad?" I asked watching Kaoru's smile disappear.

"He's gone, I've been wanting a divorce for a long time," she explained. I nodded, not knowing how that worked, but I got the point.

She gave us both a hug and left. She was gone most of the time, but at least when she was here she acted like a mom. Everyone knew I had a weakness, even though I pretended I didn't. Everyone knew Kaoru was my one and only weakness.

**Two words, school sucks. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there! I'm trying to get this done so I can write more stories!**

**X is for X-ray**

**Kaoru's POV**

It was like he could see through me. Sometimes it was scary, sometimes it forced me to tell him things I didn't want to say. But in the end, everything was always ok, I guess.

"Hey, Hikaru?" I said while walking to the Host Club with him.

"Yes?" Hikaru asked, his attention fully on me.

"Why do you…always, you know, see through me?" I decided to ask the stupidest question at the stupidest time.

"One, you're my twin, two, you're my lover, three, you're easy to see through," Hikaru explained and was right. I was kind of easy to see through, but I was better at keeping my feelings to myself than he was.

"Ok, just wanted to know," I shrugged.

"Why?" Hikaru asked tilting his head to the side.

"Just because," was all I said. I left it at that.

**These chapters are supposed to be small. I know some of them are really small like this I'm sorry. They weren't supposed to be **_this _**small. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't know why I'm writing this. I'll leave it at that. Enjoy.**

**Y is for Yes**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hey, Kaoru!" I heard my older twin shouting behind me. I turned around to face him and waited for him to catch up with me. "Come on, let's go home," Hikaru said slinging his arm over my shoulder. I nodded, ready to go to sleep any second as usual.

"Hey Hikaru?" I started, not sure whether to ask or not.

"Yeah?" Hikaru answered back.

"Um," I couldn't put what I wanted to say in words.

"Um, what?" Hikaru asked tightening his grip on me.

"What would you say if…never mind," I started to ask, but stopped knowing it was a question I shouldn't ask.

"Say it," Hikaru demanded, giving me a look.

"It was nothing," I stated, giving him a look back.

"What were you going to say?" Hikaru nagged me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, it was a stupid question anyway," I wanted to change the subject so badly.

"Tell me," Hikaru wasn't letting go of the question. I started blushing the more he wanted me to ask the question.

"No," I said.

"Please," Hikaru whined. I shook my head and he gave me a pleading look.

"Fine…not here though," I gave into him. I could never keep a question like that from him.

"Yay, let's go, let's go," Hikaru and I got in the car to go home.

"Ok," I sighed to myself, regretting trying to ask the question in general.

"Ok, tell me," Hikaru took my hand. I sighed again.

"Why won't you give up?" I asked trying to get away from the question.

"Because," was all he said.

"Because…" I said slowly.

"Because I want to know what's on your mind," Hikaru rolled his eyes. I pouted.

"No you don't," I whispered to myself.

"Yes, I do," Hikaru kissed my cheek.

"Really?" I didn't know what else to ask.

"Yes, really, now tell me, please," Hikaru pleaded once again.

"Ok, ok," I whined. I knew he was going to bother me until I told him anyway, it was better it was then than later.

"Good," Hikaru turned to face me fully. Why did he have to be like that?

"What if I asked you…" I paused watching Hikaru's eyes glow.

"Asked me what?" Hikaru's eyes still distracting me.

"What if I asked you…" I paused again, meaning to that time.

"Go on," Hikaru told me.

"What if I asked you, if there was a world where…um…I could um, where we could…be together officially, forever," I tried. Oh well, at least I tried.

"What do you mean officially?" Hikaru asked but smiled, which told me that he really did know what I was talking about, he just wanted me to say it again.

"You want me to say it again?" I whined again. Even I didn't know why I was so nervous about saying it.

"Yes," Hikaru smiled.

"I don't know how," I blushed looking down at my hands.

"Yes you do, you're just afraid," Hikaru said kissing my neck, holding my hand in his.

"Hikaru!" I felt him gently bite my neck. It took me by surprise and I flinched.

"Say it again," Hikaru murmured running his lips over my jawline.

"Say what, your name?" I asked starting to moan a little.

"No silly, the question, ask it again," Hikaru told me kissing back down my neck.

"What if I told you, that I wanted to be with you forever, and if I could, would you marry me?" I gasped realizing what I said. I felt an instant panic and didn't know what to do.

"Yes," Hikaru stopped and looked at me. I smiled, then let it disappear.

"Why, someone like me?" I let my insecurity get the best of me again.

"Because I love you," Hikaru took my face in his hands and kissed my nose, making me giggle. By that time, we had gotten home and I let Hikaru drag me up to our room to finish our conversation. Hikaru locked the door behind us and sat on the bed with me.

"You love me?" I said, but it came out as a question by accident.

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" Hikaru wrapped his arms around me, as if trying to keep me from leaving him alone.

"It wasn't supposed to be a question, I love you," I whispered locking my fingers with his.

"Show me?" Hikaru went back to biting my neck.

"Ok," I said letting him take control of me.

I couldn't believe I said what I said. I had dreamed of asking him to marry me, but I knew that couldn't happen. I was always upset to wake up and find out that I wasn't in a dream like I thought I was. But as long as Hikaru was there, my life was complete. Even if I couldn't call him my husband one day.

**I'm almost done, but school's keeping me from doing anything at the moment. But I get another 3 day weekend soon because today is Tuesday yay! Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello. I have really bad internet. I'll leave it at that.**

**Z is for Zest (feeling of excitement or enjoyment)**

**Hikaru's POV **

We laughed together, walked together, talked together. We did absolutely everything together so why couldn't we love together? To us, it was just as simple as waking up every day.

"Hey, Kaoru?" I said, watching the rest of their guests leave. I was glad they were done for the day.

"What?" Kaoru asked, laying his head on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Kaoru's shoulder.

"Are you happy?" I said so it was barely audible.

"Of course I am, why?" Kaoru questioned.

"Just wanted to know...I'm happy too," I smiled believing in what he said because I knew he meant it just as much as I did.

"Good," I heard Kaoru mumble, signaling that he was also just as tired as I was.

"Is Kao-chan tired?" Honey came up from nowhere and poked Kaoru's nose.

"Yes, Honey-senpai, I think we're all tired," I concluded. Honey laughed and ran back to Mori.

Yeah, it was unexpected. But for us, it was normal, whether we were doing nothing, or doing 'something'. It made us both happy, it was all that mattered.

**I'm sorry, I just had to throw Honey in there somewhere. This is the last chapter of this alphabet story. More OHSHC alphabets to come! Please tell me how it was. Please review!**


End file.
